


The Swim Trunk Incident

by BizarreDreamer



Series: AU - Dracones in Montis Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dracones in Montis AU, M/M, Out Take from Dracones in Montis, minor crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizarreDreamer/pseuds/BizarreDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an out take from Chapter 3 of Dracones in Montis. Just a silly little one shot clip of a moment.</p><p>Dean confronts Castiel about his clearly horrible taste in buying swim trunks for Dean.</p><p>It might be able to be read as a stand alone, or it might not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swim Trunk Incident

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to do some out takes while I was editing, and this is the first one! Doing this mostly because I'm a bit bored, and don't want to work on any other projects, so this is my new pet project. Silly and completely pointless, but it was fun to write at least. Let me know what you think!

Dean grumbled loudly as he made his way towards his brother and Castiel’s room. Swim trunks with neon pink all over them were certainly not his idea of a fun time. He simply did not do overtly bright colors. Or pink. Or purple, really, if he could help it. He preferred his greens and blues, damn it! Was it too much to ask for some normal colored swim trunks? Apparently it was according to Cas and his evil little brother. Of course, Sam had been adamant that it was Castiel that had picked them out. Dean believed it, though either one of them could be technically guilty. Sam just wasn’t very good at lying to Dean’s face about things, probably because he never managed to keep an entirely straight face while he was doing it. Though, his brother was more than guilty of documenting the face he was sure he had made. 

Dean didn’t bother knocking as he came to Sam and Castiel’s room; none of them really knocked these days anyways. Gabriel was right about that, sooner or later one of them was going to end up seeing something that could not be unseen. Dean just hoped it wasn’t him. When Dean entered the room, he wasn’t the least bit surprised to find Castiel sat in the middle of the floor with a bunch of books. He was, however, surprised to see the nearly overwhelming amount of snack foods present in the room. He raised an eyebrow before remembering why he was there in the first place.

“Cas, you want to explain to me the meaning of this atrocity to mankind?” Dean asked Castiel in an irate but relatively calm voice.

Castiel glanced up from the mess on the floor that surrounded him, giving Dean a rather innocent look. “There’s been an atrocity to mankind? I would have thought I’d hear about that.”

Dean counted backwards from ten in his head so he didn’t say something he might regret later. Castiel might love him, but that wouldn’t prevent him from seeking revenge for any perceived wrong doings on Dean’s part. “You’re hearing about it now, though you should have known since it was you that caused it! Why on earth did I get the horribly bright and crazy swim trunks?”

Castiel tilted his head at Dean, trying very hard not to smile, “I thought they would suit you? I think you’ll look good in them. And before you ask, no, we are not taking them back. There were only so many to choose from in the first place. You could end up with something much worse than what you already have. Anyways, they aren’t that bad.”

“If they aren’t that bad, why can’t you wear them, hm? Why do I have to be the one stuck with the horridly colored swim trunks?” Dean asked him, glaring down at Castiel. 

“Well, because I don’t want to? No one outside of the four of us will even have to know you have them. I don’t know what you’re so upset about,” Castiel told him calmly, glancing up at him before moving around some of the things on the floor.

Dean narrowed his eyes, but really, Cas did have a point. There was more than one lake in the area, and swim trunks in the summer sold fast. He examined the contents strewn about the floor more carefully. “Why did you two get so much, anyways? This is an awful lot of junk food for a four hour trip. And don’t groceries generally get bagged before you leave the store?”

Castiel made a frustrated noise, “I wanted to be prepared for the trip, that’s all. And they were in bags. I’m trying to organize them, but I can’t decide how to do it, and I seem to be making it worse instead of better.” Castiel’s head snapped up as Dean started laughing, nearly doubled over. He narrowed his eyes at Dean, “No cookie for you. Or kisses. It’s not funny! I was supposed to be organizing things!”

Dean pouted at him, “No kisses? That’s not entirely fair. Just leave the organizing to Sam. He’s weirdly good at pointlessly organizing things.” Dean looked around the mess again, spotting a bag of his favorite chips and making a grab for it. Castiel beat him to it though, yanking the bag of chips out of Dean’s reach. “Aw, come on Cas! It’s not like we’re going to miss one bag of chips!”

“No chips, no cookies, no kisses! If you aren’t going to be helpful, go study for you final! You still have one left, don’t you?” Castiel asked Dean, half glaring at him. "And tell Sam that I need help with the organizing!" 

“Yeah, yeah. Fine! Try not to make too much of a mess…you know you’ll just have to clean it back up,” Dean reminded him before leaning down to brush a kiss across Castiel’s forehead. Dean stood back up and winked at Castiel, who smiled fondly at him in return as Dean made his way out of Castiel and Sam’s room. 

Once the door was shut firmly behind Dean, Castiel snickered. He wasn’t quite sure that Dean would let him get away with making him keep the ostentatious swim trunks. He still sort of hoped that Sam managed to get a picture of Dean’s face when he first saw them. He and Dean might be together, but they’d known each other too long for it to not be fun to get under each other’s skin in the weirdest ways possible. Castiel gave himself bonus points for not letting Dean sneak out with a bag of the chips too. He smiled widely at the mess on the floor. He hoped he would remember to have a camera of phone handy if they went to the lake. Dean in those swim trunks would be a priceless photo, after all.


End file.
